


for even.

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, One Shot, Second person POV, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: and you meet a boy when you mostly feel done, when all the stories seem tired, like you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of a collection of short pieces I posted to tumblr. I thought I'd put them on here for safe keeping :)

you get a camera when you’re thirteen, and it hangs around your neck; shining when it catches in the sun. it’s old, and it’s heavy, and it feels like your heart, so you think you’re going to do amazing things with it.

you find a girl a few years later, only she mostly finds you. lifts your chin and makes you smile and asks, are you okay? like she means it, like she knows. and no one knows. no one’s tried to.

(and you lose to the darkness for a while, like some kind of intermission - where the story could go either way. what, and why, and who am I, and you dig and you dig and it’s black.)

and you meet a boy when you mostly feel done, when all the stories seem tired, like you are. you meet him again, and again, like some sort of pull, like a string on a finger on a pulse.

he has gaps in his teeth and the sea in his eyes and he wants you to know that he wants you. he has music in his lungs and hope in his bones and you laugh, you laugh, you start laughing again (when was the last time you laughed?).

and you know about love stories, and tragedies, and you know how this ends. how it must.

but he kisses your mouth and you die anyway, because it’s perfect.

he’s perfect.

and you’re not.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
